


В Ирландии не холодно

by Panda_Pooh



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, so in love, Как согреться в Ирландии
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda_Pooh/pseuds/Panda_Pooh
Summary: Ленивое утро двух влюблённых джентльменов.
Relationships: Coach/Raymond Smith
Kudos: 33





	В Ирландии не холодно

**Author's Note:**

> Когда дарить подарки, если не в свой день рождения(пусть даже это бездуховное pwp)!  
> Моим пирожочкам, сладким-сладким дружочкам, Ирландии в которой я когда-нибудь побываю и всем сочувствующим и шкиперам фантома*.  
> Спасибо Ричи за мой счастливый карантин.
> 
> *шипперам фандома

Рэй просыпается от назойливого механического жужжания. Как и следовало ожидать на тумбочке вибрируя во всю мощь надрывается сотовый. Но стоит Рэю окончательно проснуться и протянуть руку - звонок прекращается, а через пару секунд пиликает пришедшим сообщением. Рэй всё же подхватывает телефон, на экране висит пропущенный звонок от Микки и пришедшее следом от него же смс “извини. забыл. отдыхай”.  
Отдыхать спокойно пока получается с оговорками. 

Вчера, стоило им только сойти на Ирландскую землю, тут же позвонили Карапузы с тысячей извинений и тысячей неразрешимых проблем. А уже после, когда они встретились с матерью Тренера, прогулялись вместе по Дублину и, взяв с неё обещание приехать к ним в Киллини, позвонил Том “просто проинформировать”, что у них теперь возможно есть собака. О том, кого под “у них” имел в виду младший брат, Рэй решил подумать уже когда вернется в Лондон. О том, что хотел него Микки, в общем-то тоже.

Рэй переворачивается на другой бок и может отказать себе в удовольствии провести ладонями по обтянутой светлой футболкой спине. Такой тёплой. Такой родной.

Это была идея Тренера - провести отпуск в Ирландии. Очень сырая идея, в которую он сам, кажется, до конца не верил и особых надежд не возлагал.  
— Познакомлю тебя с мамой, если хочешь.  
— Хочу, — не раздумывая тогда ответил Рэй и получил в ответ самую нежную улыбку.  
— Можем выбрать отель и просто гулять по Дублину. У мамы я бы не хотел останавливаться, по известным тебе причинам. Или есть ещё вариант.  
Не смотря на то что свою юность Тренер провел по большей части в Дублине, семейный дом, принадлежавший когда-то бабушке и дедушке, находился недалеко недалеко от Киллини. Дом, в который Тренер приезжал ещё совсем ребенком, который отпечатался в памяти бескрайней зеленью и морской солью на губах. Рэй очень хотел увидеть этот дом.  
— Имей в виду, Рэй, он старый, холодный и там нормально отремонтирована только одна спальня и кухня.  
— Кровать, вода, отопление?  
— Вода да, кровать да, из отопления только камин, обогреватель и тёплое одеяло.  
— И ты?  
— И я.

Рэй ведёт ладонями вдоль позвоночника, возвращается к плечам и слышит как Тренер глубоко выдыхает просыпаясь. Медленно переворачивается на спину, и, ещё раз глубоко вздохнув, тянется к Рэю, гладит его по щеке и дальше, очерчивает подушечками пальцев ухо.  
— Спал бы ещё, чего проснулся?  
— Как тут спать, когда рядом такие виды.  
— Ты про морские пляжи? — хрипло смеётся Тренер.  
— Конечно, родной.  
Рэй легко отводит руку Тренера и ловко укладывается на него сверху, не забыв накрыться одеялом. Комната ещё прохладная после ночи и терять тепло Рэю хочется меньше всего.  
Тренер подхватывает Рэя под бёдра, поднимая чуть выше, так чтобы Рэй мог устроить свои локти по обеим сторонам от его головы и склонившись, гладить по волосам, бровям, щекотно водить по носу.  
— Как спалось?  
— Тепло. Ты как печка.  
Рэй пропускает пальцы через отросшие после зимы волосы Тренера. Соль и перец. Находит маленький шрам, спрятанный аккурат под седой прядью на вдовьем мыске. Теперь Рэй знает историю каждого шрама на теле Тренера. “Очень подходящая фамилия, я олицетворение закона Мёрфи” - любит пошутить Тренер.  
Рэй улыбается, вспоминая историю этого крохотного шрама. Такая глупая и смешная, что Рэй тогда смеялся до икоты.  
— Мне волноваться?  
— Что?... Почему?  
— У тебя такое лицо, будто ты что-то задумал.  
— Вовсе нет, — хмурится Рэй, но уже через секунду улыбается, — хотя есть одна мысль.  
Рэй легко целует Тренера, просто касаясь губами. Очень нежно, почти по-детски. Чувствует улыбку.  
— У тебя нос холодный.  
— Так согрей меня.  
Просить дважды не надо. Тренер целует его, согревая своим дыханием, ведёт мягко губами по скулам, целует закрытые веки, холодный нос и наконец прижимается к губам.  
Рэю нравится целоваться с Тренером. Он целует его утром когда просыпается и вечером перед сном. Целует днём, жарко и ненасытно, ласково и немного сонно (как сейчас), быстро и сухо, прощаясь перед тем как унестись на работу, часто немного опаздывая (на самом деле нет, но для Рэя прийти вовремя равно опоздать). Рэй целует его при встрече мягко и украдкой, чаще даже отвечает на поцелуй (Тренер всегда в эти моменты тянется первым). Как пёс, увидевший любимого хозяина, которому всё равно на людей вокруг, показывает свою радость, прыгает и пытается облизать лицо и руки.  
Тренер такой же ласковый и такой же верный, у Рэя щемит от этого в груди каждый раз. Рэя же Тренер смеясь зовёт лисом. «Одно семейство, но разные повадки. Когда-нибудь я буду безошибочно понимать их все». Лукавство. Тренер хорошо читает людей и уже изучил Рэя вдоль и поперёк.  
— О чём задумался? — отрывается от поцелуев Тренер.  
— О тебе.  
— Так вот же я, здесь.  
От этой реплики снова хочется улыбаться.  
Руки у Рэя холодные, как и всегда. Тренер чуть шипит, стоит залезть ледяными пальцами за пояс пижамных штанов. Обхватить начинающий твердеть член задача не самая простая в этой позе, Рэй немного поворачивает запястье, обхватывает как может. Тренер же тянет с Рэя штаны. Им обоим дико неудобно. Рэю приходится привстать в попытке, помочь стянуть с себя штаны, а заодно и с Тренера. Подумав, тянется к тумбочке и вытаскивает смазку, кидает её на кровать.  
— На всякий случай.  
— Очень предусмотрительно, — кивает Тренер, приподнимается, удобно устраивается на подушке и вновь усаживает Рэя себе на бёдра.  
Так гораздо удобнее.  
Рэй обхватывает уже оба их члена, медленно и плавно ведёт ладонью вниз. Поддаёт бёдрами, член приятно трётся о член Тренера. Уже привычная утренняя близость, разделенное на двоих немного сонное удовольствие. Тренер глубоко дышит, запрокидывает голову и глухо стонет. Рэй ему вторит, начинает двигать ладонью быстрее, сильнее. Наклоняется поцеловать шрам на груди Тренера, ниже ключицы, ведёт по нему языком, несильно прикусывает. Жарко целует в солнечное сплетение и дальше вниз, к новому шраму. Рэй собирается спуститься ниже, вдоль шрама, устроиться поудобнее и заменить наконец свою руку ртом, но Тренер не позволяет. Подхватывает под плечи и тянет наверх.  
— Что ты делаешь?  
— Не только у тебя могут появляться идеи.  
Тренер быстро облизывается, перехватывая Рэя уже за талию, заставляя усесться практически себе на грудь. Водит ладонями, оглаживает бока, несильно сжимает, и движется руками вниз к бёдрам, большими пальцами вырисовывая круги. Тренер смотрит на член Рэя, и приоткрывает рот.  
В голове у Рэя щёлкает. Он понимающе улыбается, упирается коленями в матрас перенося вес на верхнюю часть тела и устраивает предплечья на широкой спинке кровати.  
Тренер под ним выглядит потрясающе. Красивый, только проснувшийся, с членом Рэя у своего лица. Настоящая порно-картина.  
Тренер приподнимает голову и, высунув язык, широко проходится им от основания члена до головки, втягивает её в рот и тут же выпускает, легко дует. По спине Рэя бегут мурашки. Он не отрывая взгляда смотрит на Тренера. Тот только скалит рот в довольной улыбке и у Рэя поджимается живот, так хочется чтобы Тренер не медлил и уже отсосал ему.  
Будто услышав его мысли, Тренер удобно устраивает ладони на заднице Рэя, придвигая, направляя.  
Рот у Тренера жаркий, горячий и абсолютно восхитительный. Мягкий язык обводит вены, гладит головку, когда член скользит назад. Тренер втягивает щёки, берет глубже, всё так же направляя Рэя руками за бёдра, задавая удобный для себя темп. Плавный, размеренный.  
Рэй на пробу качает бёдрам, чуть сбиваясь с ритма. Тренер позволяет. Убирает руки с бёдер Рэя. Левая ладонь двигается вверх по боку, под домашний растянутый свитшот исполняющий роль пижамы, щекотно и нежно. Правая наоборот скользит по ягодице ниже, к сжатому сфинктеру. Средний палец легко кружит вокруг ануса, осторожно надавливает, не проникая на фалангу. Рэй дёргается назад, почти выскользнув изо рта Тренера.  
— Не дразни меня. — Не угроза, нет. Угрожать, когда дыхание уже срывается на горячие выдохи сложно.  
Тренер легко шлёпает его по ягодице, подгоняя. Левая рука прекращает своё путешествие по телу Рэя. Тренер ловко открывает смазку (действительно очень предусмотрительно), льёт её прямо Рэю на копчик. Смазка холодная и Рэй сбивается на вдохе. Тренер собирает стекающую смазку пальцами, размазывает её по сжатому сфинктеру. Ладонью оттягивает ягодицу, давая пальцам больше доступа. Аккуратно надавливает, вводит на одну фалангу и снова вытаскивает.  
— Ну же, Джеймс! — хрипит Рэй, его член всё ещё во рту у Тренера и всё чего ему не хватает это пальцев внутри.  
Рэй скребет ногтями по спинке кровати, опускает одну руку, чтобы прихватить Тренера за волосы. Тренер в ответ не церемонясь проталкивает палец сразу до костяшки и Рэй стонет, запрокинув голову.  
Они возвращаются к прежнему ритму, только теперь кроме влажного рта, Рэя сводят с ума ещё и пальцы.  
Один. Второй. Третий. Рэй теряет момент, когда это происходит. Одеяло сбивается куда-то к началу кровати, открывая их холодному воздуху, но Рэю всё равно жарко. У него начинает сводить бёдра, но идеи остановиться нет и в мыслях. Рэй вбивается в податливый рот и одновременно с этим Тренер погружает в него пальцы до самых костяшек, гладит изнутри.  
Губы Тренера красные как ягоды, глаза тёмные, ласковые даже сейчас. Рэй смотрит в них и оглушительно кончает. Из груди рвётся что-то непонятное, большое и тёплое.  
Возможно это его сердце.  
Тренер проглатывает, даёт Рэю возможность отдышаться, гладит тёплыми руками по пояснице. Что-то одобрительно шепчет, ухмыляясь.  
— Ты как?  
— Очевидно, восхитительно.  
Бёдра чуть сводит, но даже это не портит впечатление. Рэй слезает с Тренера и укладывается рядом. Так близко, что они почти касаются носами. Рукав футболки Тренера задрался и Рэй очерчивает линию татуировки, движется пальцами вдоль чёрной ленты.  
— Нам стоит позаботится о тебе, — доверительно шепчет Рэй, закидывая ногу на горячее бедро Тренера.  
— Успеется.  
Действительно. У них ещё много времени.


End file.
